Aribel Berkenbosch
((First draft awaiting review, DM me if anything is cringe/wtf/grammer)) Aribel is A German student in New York City on a visa to study biology. She hopes to enter medical school soon, and was raised by a family of doctors. Early Life Aribel was Born to an ancient and old family in the lands of Mecklenburg-Western Pomerania, residing in the small hamlet of Güstrow. Her Mother, Karen, married into the family's wealth and tradition, Her Father Jürgen, was raised in the small town by her grandfather, Hans. Her family being one of doctors and healers for the past five hundred years, Aribel was raised doing surgery and other medical procedures on animals, and helping her father out in the clinic. She was always close to her father, and grandfather, while conservative & religious they wanted to see her happy. However, her mother, bitter, frustrated, & unstable focused her wrath on Aribel. Particularly after a incident with her grandfather at thirteen. In which she was given a Sword that had been in the family for the past 500 years. Her mother refused to let her daughter have the sword, more from fear of it being used on her than proper parenting. Karen treated her daughter horribly, forcing Aribel to attend near cult levels of church and worship. Anytime Aribel strayed too far outside her grasp, by making friends or trying to use the internet, her mother beat her and turned her over to the Priest for indoctrination. One in particular, Father Joseph monitors her 'wrong' and 'immoral' attraction to women, video games, politics, and modern social behaviors alien to her. Aribel is near deathly scared of her mother and the Priest, despite being across the pond she is fearful of being sent back home. Introduction to Magic Aribel was mostly unaware of the world of magic for the majority of her life. Her grandfather told her she had great things ahead of her. When at the age of thirteen, her sword bonded to her to save her life. Her grandfather insist she always carry it with her and trust it. He explained the family centuries ago was given the sword as a reward for healing a great leader. To defend the family and allow them peace to continue being clerics of Iomedae. Being just a kid, Aribel took this all in good fun. telling her mother all about grand dads stories of magic and fairies in the world. Her mother grew angry and forbade her from carrying the sword. Telling her not to believe old tales, hearing of the events in New York city, Aribel applied to finish her last year of school getting her bachelors to study overseas. Her grandfather helped her secure the documents and papers needed to bring her sword with her. telling her she must trust it if magic is returning. After only a few weeks in the City, she began meeting strange people, and experiencing strange events, eventually meeting a man named altos who introduced her to the world of magic proper. Warning her against it, he taught her to line her coat with lead to prevent detection. Soon after, she called her grandfather and had him mail over all the family's old books on magic, and alchemy, soon mastering the ability to creation potions. Appearance A fair skinned girl with pale green eyes, that are always curiously frightened.Aribel keeps her hair shoulder length, and her appearance immaculate unless something is seriously wrong. Long since trained by her mother to always, always, be a presentable, good daughter. She keeps her ears pierced with small Firestone gems that once belonged to her grandmother. Occasionally wearing out of place black, dangle-y earnings for some unknown reason. She normally wears a collared white shirt, vest, and slacks. sometimes with a skirt, or other outfits, but always formal and well maintained. She regularly lounges around her dorm room, studying and researching alchemy. usually wearing whatever she wore to bed the day before. Personality Aribel is normally a nervous, Shy and confused girl. Caught off guard by new concepts, or things unfamiliar to her in the city of far away from home. When exposed to concepts that go against her indoctrination. She faints or becomes highly agitated and withdrawn. Until she comes to grips with the situation. She finds strength in her friends, and values their kindness, but is always ready to leave them behind if her mother orders her to, checking in with her every night on the phone. She finds trouble in any romantic relationships, reacting inappropriately or outright hostile. But has a kind and caring heart. * Meek * Steady * Reserved Aribel has a second side to her that comes out during battle, or high stress situations. She becomes a fierce warrior, drawing on the instincts of her ancestors and the Ancient blade she wields. It granting her immense strength of body and mind. She does what she thinks is best tactically, trusting her allies to defend themselves. She never strikes down a opponent without offering them a chance to flee, or surrender. However, once a ally is close to death, she immediately rushes to their aid, using her body for cover and does anything she can to save a friends life. even at the cost of her own. * Valiant * Aggressive * Reckless Additional Information * Aribel carries her Long sword in a long tubular poster case, lined in lead. packed in foam. She ALWAYS has it with her, no matter what as it grants her great abilities.Her coat is similarly lined to hide her magic. * Aribel regularly is in scenic areas wanting to sketch, or draw things unique to north America she has never seen * Takes night classes to be more in sync with her families sleeping patterns, so she may text or call her priest, or mother at a moments notice for guidance. * Dislikes being called Ari - saving the nickname for someone special. * Recently had a wish granted, while in a dream, altering all her documents to show as a American citizen, born in NYC & all. Aspirations Aribel finds her destiny of finishing school and minding the families clinic to be utterly depressing, wanting more from life. She finds the answer to her distress in her new friends, and the world of awakened magic. wanting to hone her skills to one day save lives, even if they have passed beyond the veil. While shameful of her sexuality, she has recently been exposed to many friends and events that are fighting her indoctrination. Category:Modernstomia Player Characters